cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Oscar al miglior attore non protagonista
L'Oscar al miglior attore non protagonista viene assegnato all'attore che compare in un film in un ruolo non protagonista maggiormente votato dall'Academy. L'elenco mostra il vincitore di ogni anno, seguito dagli attori che hanno ricevuto una nomination. Per ogni attore viene indicato il film che gli è valso la nomination (titolo italiano e titolo originale tra parentesi. Se è presente un solo titolo il film è italiano o, più spesso, non è stato distribuito in Italia o è stato distribuito usando il titolo originale). Gli anni indicati sono quelli in cui è stato assegnato il premio e non quello in cui è stato interpretato il film. Per maggiori informazioni si veda la voce Cerimonie dei premi Oscar. * 1937 ** Walter Brennan – Ambizione (Come and Get It) ** Mischa Auer – L'impareggiabile Godfrey (My Man Godfrey) ** Stuart Erwin – Pigskin Parade ** Basil Rathbone – Giulietta e Romeo (Romeo and Juliet) ** Akim Tamiroff – Il Generale morì all'alba (The General Died at Dawn) * 1938 ** Joseph Schildkraut – Emilio Zola (The Life of Emile Zola) ** Ralph Bellamy – L'orribile verità (The Awful Truth) ** Thomas Mitchell – Uragano (The Hurricane) ** H.B. Warner – Orizzonte perduto (Lost Horizon) ** Roland Young – La via dell'impossibile (Topper) * 1939 ** Walter Brennan – Kentucky ** John Garfield – Quattro figlie (Four Daughters) ** Gene Lockhart – Un'americana nella casbah (Algiers) ** Robert Morley – Maria Antonietta (Marie Antoinette) ** Basil Rathbone – Un vagabondo alla corte di Francia (If I Were King) * 1940 ** Thomas Mitchell – Ombre rosse (Stagecoach) ** Brian Aherne – Il conquistatore del Messico (Juarez) ** Harry Carey – Mister Smith va a Washington (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington) ** Brian Donlevy – Beau Geste ** Claude Rains – Mister Smith va a Washington (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington) * 1941 ** Walter Brennan – L'uomo del West (The Westerner) ** Albert Basserman – Il prigioniero di Amsterdam (Foreign Correspondent) ** William Gargan – Non desiderare la donna d'altri (They Knew What They Wanted) ** Jack Oakie – Il grande dittatore (The Great Dictator) ** James Stephenson – Ombre malesi (The Letter) * 1942 ** Donald Crisp – Com'era verde la mia valle (How Green Was My Valley) ** Walter Brennan – Il sergente York (Sergeant York) ** Sydney Greenstreet – Il mistero del falco (The Maltese Falcon) ** James Gleason – L'inafferrabile signor Jordan (Here Comes Mr. Jordan) ** Charles Coburn – Il diavolo si converte (The Devil and Miss Jones) * 1943 ** Van Heflin – Sorvegliato speciale (Johnny Eager) ** Walter Huston – Ribalta di gloria (Yankee Doodle Dandy) ** William Bendix – L'isola della gloria (Wake Island) ** Frank Morgan – Gente allegra (Tortilla Flat) ** Henry Travers – La signora Miniver (Mrs. Miniver) * 1944 ** Charles Coburn – Molta brigata vita beata (The More the Merrier) ** Charles Bickford – Bernadette (The Song of Bernadette) ** J. Carrol Naish – Sahara ** Claude Rains – Casablanca ** Akim Tamiroff – Per chi suona la campana (For Whom the Bell Tolls) * 1945 ** Barry Fitzgerald – La mia via (Going My Way) ** Claude Rains – La signora Skeffington (Mr. Skeffington) ** Monty Woolley – Da quando te ne andasti (Since You Went Away) ** Clifton Webb – Vertigine (Laura) ** Hume Cronyn – La settima croce (The Seventh Cross) * 1946 ** James Dunn – Un albero cresce a Brooklyn (A Tree Grows in Brooklyn) ** Michael Chekhov – Io ti salverò (Spellbound) ** John Dall – Il grano è verde (The Corn Is Green) ** Robert Mitchum – I forzati della gloria (G. I. Joe) ** J. Carrol Naish – L'ombra dell'altro (A Medal for Benny) * 1947 ** Harold Russell – I migliori anni della nostra vita (The Best Years of Our Lives) ** Charles Coburn – Anni verdi (The Green Years) ** William Demarest – Al Jolson (The Jolson Story) ** Claude Rains – Notorious, l'amante perduta (Notorious) ** Clifton Webb – Il filo del rasoio (The Razor's Edge) * 1948 ** Edmund Gwenn – Miracolo nella 34ma strada (Miracle on 34th Street) ** Charles Bickford – La moglie celebre (The Farmer's Daughter) ** Thomas Gomez – Fiesta e sangue (Ride the Pink Horse) ** Robert Ryan – Odio implacabile (Crossfire) ** Richard Widmark – Il bacio della morte (Kiss of Death) * 1949 ** Walter Huston – Il tesoro della Sierra Madre (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) ** Charles Bickford – Johnny Belinda ** José Ferrer – Giovanna d'Arco (Joan of Arc) ** Oskar Homolka – Mamma ti ricordo (I Remember Mama) ** Cecil Kellaway – L'isola del desiderio (The Luck of the Irish) * 1950 ** Dean Jagger – Cielo di fuoco (Twelve O'Clock High) ** James Whitmore – Bastogne (Battleground) ** Arthur Kennedy – Il grande campione (Champion) ** Ralph Richardson – L'ereditiera (The Heiress) ** John Ireland – Tutti gli uomini del re (All the King's Men) * 1951 ** George Sanders – Eva contro Eva (All about Eve) ** Jeff Chandler – L'amante indiana (Broken Arrow) ** Edmund Gwenn – L'imprendibile signor 880 (Mister 880) ** Sam Jaffe – Giungla d'asfalto (The Asphalt Jungle) ** Erich von Stroheim – Viale del tramonto (Sunset Blvd.) * 1952 ** Karl Malden – Un tram che si chiama Desiderio (A Streetcar Named Desire) ** Leo Genn – Quo vadis? (Quo Vadis) ** Kevin McCarthy – Morte di un commesso viaggiatore (Death of a Salesman) ** Peter Ustinov – Quo vadis? (Quo Vadis) ** Gig Young – Alcool (Come Fill the Cup) * 1953 ** Anthony Quinn – Viva Zapata! ** Richard Burton – Mia cugina Rachele (My Cousin Rachel) ** Arthur Hunnicutt – Il grande cielo (The Big Sky) ** Victor McLaglen – Un uomo tranquillo (The Quiet Man) ** Jack Palance – So che mi ucciderai (Sudden Fear) * 1954 ** Frank Sinatra – Da qui all'eternità (From Here to Eternity) ** Eddie Albert – Vacanze romane (Roman Holiday) ** Brandon De Wilde – Il cavaliere della Valle Solitaria (Shane) ** Robert Strauss – Stalag 17 - L'inferno dei vivi (Stalag 17) ** Jack Palance – Il cavaliere della Valle Solitaria (Shane) * 1955 ** Edmond O'Brien – La contessa scalza (The Barefoot Contessa) ** Lee J. Cobb – Fronte del porto (On the Waterfront) ** Karl Malden – Fronte del porto (On the Waterfront) ** Rod Steiger – Fronte del porto (On the Waterfront) ** Tom Tully – L'ammutinamento del Caine (The Caine Mutiny) * 1956 ** Jack Lemmon – Mister Roberts ** Arthur Kennedy – L'imputato deve morire (Trial) ** Joe Mantell – Marty, vita di un timido (Marty) ** Sal Mineo – Gioventù bruciata (Rebel without a Cause) ** Arthur O'Connell – Picnic * 1957 ** Anthony Quinn – Brama di vivere (Lust for Life) ** Don Murray – Fermata d'autobus (Bus Stop) ** Anthony Perkins – La legge del Signore (Friendly Persuasion) ** Mickey Rooney – La soglia dell'inferno (The Bold and the Brave) ** Robert Stack – Come le foglie al vento (Written on the Wind) * 1958 ** Red Buttons – Sayonara ** Vittorio De Sica – Addio alle armi (A Farewell to Arms) ** Sessue Hayakawa – Il ponte sul fiume Kwai (The Bridge on the River Kwai) ** Arthur Kennedy – I peccatori di Peyton (Peyton Place) ** Russ Tamblyn – I peccatori di Peyton (Peyton Place) * 1959 ** Burl Ives – Il grande paese (The Big Country) ** Theodore Bikel – La parete di fango (The Defiant Ones) ** Lee J. Cobb – Karamazov (The Brothers Karamazov) ** Arthur Kennedy – Qualcuno verrà (Some Came Running) ** Gig Young – 10 in amore (Teacher's Pet) * 1960 ** Hugh Griffith – Ben-Hur ** Arthur O'Connell – Anatomia di un omicidio (Anatomy of a Murder) ** George C. Scott – Anatomia di un omicidio (Anatomy of a Murder) ** Robert Vaughn – I segreti di Filadelfia (The Young Philadelphians) ** Ed Wynn – Il diario di Anna Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank) * 1961 ** Peter Ustinov – Spartacus ** Jack Kruschen – L'appartamento (The Apartment) ** Peter Falk – Sindacato assassini (Murder Inc.) ** Sal Mineo – Exodus ** Chill Wills – La battaglia di Alamo (The Alamo) * 1962 ** George Chakiris – West Side Story ** Montgomery Clift – Vincitori e vinti (Judgment at Nuremberg) ** Peter Falk – Angeli con la pistola (Pocketful of Miracles) ** Jackie Gleason – Lo spaccone (The Hustler) ** George C. Scott – Lo spaccone (The Hustler) * 1963 ** Ed Begley – La dolce ala della giovinezza (Sweet Bird of Youth) ** Victor Buono – Che fine ha fatto Baby Jane? (What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?) ** Telly Savalas – L'uomo di Alcatraz (Birdman of Alcatraz) ** Omar Sharif – Lawrence d'Arabia (Lawrence of Arabia) ** Terence Stamp – Billy Budd * 1964 ** Melvyn Douglas – Hud il selvaggio (Hud) ** Nick Adams – La notte del delitto (Twilight of Honor) ** Bobby Darin – Capitan Newman (Captain Newman, M.D.) ** Hugh Griffith – Tom Jones ** John Huston – Il cardinale (The Cardinal) * 1965 ** Peter Ustinov – Topkapi ** John Gielgud – Becket e il suo re (Becket) ** Stanley Holloway – My Fair Lady ** Edmond O'Brien – Sette giorni a maggio (Seven Days in May) ** Lee Tracy – L'amaro sapore del potere (The Best Man) * 1966 ** Martin Balsam – L'incredibile Murray: l'uomo che disse no (A Thousand Clowns) ** Ian Bannen – Il volo della Fenice (The Flight of the Phoenix) ** Tom Courtenay – Il dottor Zivago (Doctor Zhivago) ** Michael Dunn – La nave dei folli (Ship of Fools) ** Frank Finlay – Otello (Othello) * 1967 ** Walter Matthau – Non per soldi... ma per denaro (The Fortune Cookie) ** Mako – Quelli della San Pablo (The Sand Pebbles) ** James Mason – Georgy, svegliati (Georgy Girl) ** George Segal – Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?) ** Robert Shaw – Un uomo per tutte le stagioni (A Man for All Seasons) * 1968 ** George Kennedy – Nick Mano Fredda (Cool Hand Luke) ** John Cassavetes – Quella sporca dozzina (The Dirty Dozen) ** Gene Hackman – Gangster Story (Bonnie and Clyde) ** Cecil Kellaway – Indovina chi viene a cena? (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner) ** Michael J. Pollard – Gangster Story (Bonnie and Clyde) * 1969 ** Jack Albertson – La signora amava le rose (The Subject Was Roses) ** Seymour Cassel – Volti (Faces) ** Daniel Massey – Un giorno... di prima mattina (Star!) ** Jack Wild – Oliver! ** Gene Wilder – Per favore, non toccate le vecchiette (The Producers) * 1970 ** Gig Young – Non si uccidono così anche i cavalli? (They Shoot Horses, Don't They?) ** Rupert Crosse – Boon il saccheggiatore (The Reivers) ** Elliott Gould – Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice ** Jack Nicholson – Easy Rider ** Anthony Quayle – Anna dei mille giorni (Anne of the Thousand Days) * 1971 ** John Mills – La figlia di Ryan (Ryan's Daughter) ** Richard Castellano – Amanti ed altri estranei (Lovers and Other Strangers) ** Chief Dan George – Piccolo Grande Uomo (Little Big Man) ** Gene Hackman – Anello di sangue (I Never Sang for My Father) ** John Marley – Love Story * 1972 ** Ben Johnson – L'ultimo spettacolo (The Last Picture Show) ** Jeff Bridges – L'ultimo spettacolo (The Last Picture Show) ** Leonard Frey – Il violinista sul tetto (Fiddler on the Roof) ** Richard Jaeckel – Sfida senza paura (Sometimes a Great Notion) ** Roy Scheider – Il braccio violento della legge (The French Connection) * 1973 ** Joel Grey – Cabaret ** Eddie Albert – Il rompicuori (The Heartbreak Kid) ** James Caan – Il padrino (The Godfather) ** Robert Duvall – Il padrino (The Godfather) ** Al Pacino – Il padrino (The Godfather) * 1974 ** John Houseman – Esami per la vita - The Paper Chase (The Paper Chase) ** Vincent Gardenia – Batte il tamburo lentamente (Bang the Drum Slowly) ** Jack Gilford – Salvate la tigre (Save the Tiger) ** Jason Miller – L'esorcista (The Exorcist) ** Randy Quaid – L'ultima corvée (The Last Detail) * 1975 ** Robert De Niro – Il padrino - Parte II (The Godfather: Part II) ** Fred Astaire – L'inferno di cristallo (The Towering Inferno) ** Jeff Bridges – Una calibro 20 per lo specialista (Thunderbolt and Lightfoot) ** Michael V. Gazzo – Il padrino - Parte II (The Godfather: Part II) ** Lee Strasberg – Il padrino - Parte II (The Godfather: Part II) * 1976 ** George Burns – I ragazzi irresistibili (The Sunshine Boys) ** Brad Dourif – Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo (One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest) ** Burgess Meredith – Il giorno della locusta (The day of the Locust) ** Chris Sarandon – Quel pomeriggio di un giorno da cani (Dog Day Afternoon) ** Jack Warden – Shampoo * 1977 ** Jason Robards – Tutti gli uomini del Presidente (All the President's Men) ** Ned Beatty – Quinto potere (Network) ** Burgess Meredith – Rocky ** Laurence Olivier – Il maratoneta (Marathon Man) ** Burt Young – Rocky * 1978 ** Jason Robards – Giulia (Julia) ** Mikhail Baryshnikov – Due vite, una svolta (The Turning Point) ** Peter Firth – Equus ** Alec Guinness – Guerre Stellari (Star Wars) ** Maximilian Schell – Giulia (Julia) * 1979 ** Christopher Walken – Il cacciatore (The Deer Hunter) ** Bruce Dern – Tornando a casa (Coming Home) ** Richard Farnsworth – Arriva un cavaliere libero e selvaggio (Comes a Horseman) ** John Hurt – Fuga di mezzanotte (Midnight Express) ** Jack Warden – Il paradiso può attendere (Heaven Can Wait) * 1980 ** Melvyn Douglas – Oltre il giardino (Being There) ** Robert Duvall – Apocalypse now ** Frederic Forrest – The Rose ** Justin Henry – Kramer contro Kramer (Kramer vs. Kramer) ** Mickey Rooney – Black Stallion (The Black Stallion) * 1981 ** Timothy Hutton – Gente comune (Ordinary People) ** Judd Hirsch – Gente comune (Ordinary People) ** Michael O'Keefe – Il grande Santini (The Great Santini) ** Joe Pesci – Toro scatenato (Raging Bull) ** Jason Robards – Una volta ho incontrato un miliardario (Melvin and Howard) * 1982 ** John Gielgud – Arturo (Arthur) ** James Coco – Solo quando rido (Only When I Laugh) ** Ian Holm – Momenti di gloria (Chariots of Fire) ** Jack Nicholson – Reds ** Howard E. Rollins Jr. – Ragtime * 1983 ** Louis Gossett Jr. – Ufficiale e gentiluomo (An Officer and a Gentleman) ** Charles Durning – Il più bel Casino del Texas (The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas) ** John Lithgow – Il mondo secondo Garp (The World According to Garp) ** James Mason – Il verdetto (The Verdict) ** Robert Preston – Victor Victoria * 1984 ** Jack Nicholson – Voglia di tenerezza (Terms of Endearment) ** Charles Durning – Essere o non essere (To Be or Not to Be) ** John Lithgow – Voglia di tenerezza (Terms of Endearment) ** Sam Shepard – Uomini veri (The Right Stuff) ** Rip Torn – La foresta silenziosa (Cross Creek) * 1985 ** Haing S. Ngor – Urla del silenzio (The Killing Fields) ** Adolph Caesar – Storia di un soldato (A Soldier's Story) ** John Malkovich – Le stagioni del cuore (Places in the Heart) ** Noriyuki "Pat" Morita – Karate Kid - Per vincere domani (The Karate Kid) ** Ralph Richardson – Greystoke - La leggenda di Tarzan, il signore delle scimmie (Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes) * 1986 ** Don Ameche – Cocoon - L'energia dell'Universo (Cocoon) ** Klaus Maria Brandauer – La mia Africa (Out of Africa) ** William Hickey – L'onore dei Prizzi (Prizzi's Honor) ** Robert Loggia – Doppio taglio (Jagged Edge) ** Eric Roberts – A 30 secondi dalla fine (Runaway Train) * 1987 ** Michael Caine – Hannah e le sue sorelle (Hannah and Her Sisters) ** Tom Berenger – Platoon ** Willem Dafoe – Platoon ** Denholm Elliott – Camera con vista (A Room With a View) ** Dennis Hopper – Colpo vincente (Hoosiers) * 1988 ** Sean Connery – Gli intoccabili (The Untouchables) ** Morgan Freeman – Street Smart - Per le strade di New York (Street Smart) ** Albert Brooks – Dentro la notizia (Broadcast News) ** Vincent Gardenia – Stregata dalla luna (Moonstruck) ** Denzel Washington – Grido di libertà (Cry Freedom) * 1989 ** Kevin Kline – Un pesce di nome Wanda (A Fish Called Wanda) ** Alec Guinness – Little Dorrit (Little Dorrit) ** Martin Landau – Tucker, un uomo e il suo sogno (Tucker: The Man and His Dream) ** River Phoenix – Vivere in fuga (Running on Empty) ** Dean Stockwell – Una vedova allegra... ma non troppo (Married to the Mob) * 1990 ** Denzel Washington – Glory - Uomini di gloria (Glory) ** Danny Aiello – Fa' la cosa giusta (Do the Right Thing) ** Dan Aykroyd – A spasso con Daisy (Driving Miss Daisy) ** Marlon Brando – Un'arida stagione bianca (A Dry White Season) ** Martin Landau – Crimini e misfatti (Crimes and Misdemeanors) * 1991 ** Joe Pesci – Quei bravi ragazzi (Goodfellas) ** Bruce Davison – Che mi dici di Willy? (Longtime Companion) ** Andy Garcia – Il padrino - Parte III (The Godfather: Part III) ** Graham Greene – Balla coi lupi (Dances with Wolves) ** Al Pacino – Dick Tracy * 1992 ** Jack Palance – Scappo dalla città - La vita, l'amore e le vacche (City Slickers) ** Tommy Lee Jones – JFK - un caso ancora aperto (JFK) ** Harvey Keitel – Bugsy ** Ben Kingsley – Bugsy ** Michael Lerner – Barton Fink - È successo a Hollywood (Barton Fink) * 1993 ** Gene Hackman – Gli spietati (Unforgiven) ** Jaye Davidson – La moglie del soldato (The Crying Game) ** Jack Nicholson – Codice d'onore (A Few Good Men) ** Al Pacino – Americani (Glengarry Glen Ross) ** David Paymer – Mr. sabato sera (Mr. Saturday Night) * 1994 ** Tommy Lee Jones – Il fuggitivo (The Fugitive) ** Leonardo DiCaprio – Buon compleanno Mr. Grape (What's Eating Gilbert Grape) ** Ralph Fiennes – Schindler's List ** John Malkovich – Nel centro del mirino (In the Line of Fire) ** Pete Postlethwaite – Nel nome del padre (In the Name of the Father) * 1995 ** Martin Landau – Ed Wood ** Chazz Palminteri – Pallottole su Broadway (Bullets Over Broadway) ** Gary Sinise – Forrest Gump ** Samuel L. Jackson – Pulp Fiction ** Paul Scofield – Quiz Show * 1996 ** Kevin Spacey – I soliti sospetti (The Usual Suspects) ** Ed Harris – Apollo 13 ** James Cromwell – Babe, maialino coraggioso (Babe) ** Tim Roth – Rob Roy ** Brad Pitt – L'esercito delle 12 scimmie (Twelve Monkeys) * 1997 ** Cuba Gooding Jr. – Jerry Maguire ** William H. Macy – Fargo ** James Woods – L'agguato - Ghosts from the past (Ghosts of Mississippi) ** Edward Norton – Schegge di paura (Primal Fear) ** Armin Mueller-Stahl – Shine * 1998 ** Robin Williams – Will Hunting - Genio ribelle (Good Will Hunting) ** Robert Forster – Jackie Brown ** Anthony Hopkins – Amistad ** Greg Kinnear – Qualcosa è cambiato (As Good as It Gets) ** Burt Reynolds – Boogie Nights - L'altra Hollywood (Boogie Nights) * 1999 ** James Coburn – Affliction ** Geoffrey Rush – Shakespeare in Love ** Robert Duvall – A Civil Action ** Ed Harris – The Truman Show ** Billy Bob Thornton – Soldi sporchi (A Simple Plan) * 2000 ** Michael Caine – Le regole della casa del sidro (The Cider House Rules) ** Tom Cruise – Magnolia ** Michael Clarke Duncan – Il miglio verde (The Green Mile) ** Jude Law – Il talento di Mr. Ripley (The Talented Mr. Ripley) ** Haley Joel Osment – Il sesto senso (The Sixth Sense) * 2001 ** Benicio Del Toro – Traffic ** Jeff Bridges – The Contender ** Willem Dafoe – L'ombra del vampiro (Shadow of the Vampire) ** Albert Finney – Erin Brockovich - Forte come la verità (Erin Brockovich) ** Joaquin Phoenix – Il gladiatore (Gladiator) * 2002 ** Jim Broadbent – Iris - Un amore vero (Iris) ** Ethan Hawke – Training Day ** Ben Kingsley – Sexy Beast - L'ultimo colpo della bestia (Sexy Beast) ** Ian McKellen – Il Signore degli Anelli: La Compagnia dell'Anello (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) ** Jon Voight – Alì (Alì) * 2003 ** Chris Cooper – Il ladro di orchidee (Adaptation.) ** Ed Harris – The Hours ** Paul Newman – Era mio padre (Road to Perdition) ** John C. Reilly – Chicago ** Christopher Walken – Prova a prendermi (Catch Me If You Can) * 2004 ** Tim Robbins – Mystic River ** Alec Baldwin – The Cooler ** Benicio Del Toro – 21 grammi (21 Grams) ** Djimon Hounsou – In America - Il sogno che non c'era (In America) ** Ken Watanabe – L'ultimo samurai (The Last Samurai) * 2005 ** Morgan Freeman – Million Dollar Baby ** Alan Alda – The Aviator ** Thomas Haden Church – Sideways - In viaggio con Jack (Sideways) ** Jamie Foxx – Collateral ** Clive Owen – Closer * 2006 ** George Clooney – Syriana ** Matt Dillon – Crash - Contatto fisico (Crash) ** Paul Giamatti – Cinderella Man - Una ragione per lottare (Cinderella Man) ** Jake Gyllenhaal – I segreti di Brokeback Mountain (Brokeback Mountain) ** William Hurt – A History of Violence * 2007 ** Alan Arkin – Little Miss Sunshine ** Jackie Earle Haley – Little Children ** Djimon Hounsou – Blood Diamond - Diamanti di sangue (Blood Diamond) ** Eddie Murphy – Dreamgirls ** Mark Wahlberg – The Departed - Il bene e il male (The Departed) * 2008 ** Javier Bardem – Non è un paese per vecchi (No Country for Old Men) ** Casey Affleck – L'assassinio di Jesse James per mano del codardo Robert Ford (The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford) ** Philip Seymour Hoffman – La guerra di Charlie Wilson (Charlie Wilson’s War) ** Hal Holbrook – Into the Wild - Nelle terre selvagge (Into the Wild) ** Tom Wilkinson – Michael Clayton * 2009 ** Heath Ledger – Il cavaliere oscuro (The Dark Knight) ** Josh Brolin – Milk ** Philip Seymour Hoffman – Il Dubbio (Doubt) ** Robert Downey Jr. – Tropic Thunder ** Michael Shannon – Revolutionary Road * 2010 ** Christoph Waltz – Bastardi senza gloria (Inglourious Basterds) ** Matt Damon – Invictus - L'invincibile (Invictus) ** Woody Harrelson – Oltre le regole - The Messenger (The Messenger) ** Christopher Plummer – The Last Station ** Stanley Tucci – Amabili resti (The Lovely Bones) * 2011 ** Christian Bale – The Fighter (The Fighter) ** John Hawkes – Un gelido inverno (Winter's Bone) ** Jeremy Renner – The Town (The Town) ** Mark Ruffalo – I ragazzi stanno bene (The Kids Are All Right) ** Geoffrey Rush – Il discorso del re (The King's Speech) Plurivincitori o con almeno 4 nomination Categoria:Premi Oscar